Desejos Ocultos
by Marck Evans
Summary: Na festa para celebrar a vitória sobre Voldemort a Ordem da Fênix se diverte. Dois bruxos em especial. Slash Snape e Black


**Desejos Ocultos**

Quando ouviu Remus rir alto, Sirius teve certeza que estavam todos muito mais que meio bêbados.

Merecidamente.

Ele próprio estava longe de ser um exemplo de sobriedade naquele momento. Mas quem poderia culpá-los?

O plano louco de Dumbledore e Snape para simular a morte do diretor tinha dado certo. Por mais incrível que isso pudesse parecer.

Os desdobramentos dessa loucura tinham sido inacreditáveis: o jovem Malfoy se unira ao Snivellus e trabalhara diretamente com Harry, ajudando na localização das horcruxes. Por acidente, eles três tinham conseguido trazer o próprio Sirius do limbo atrás do véu. E, no final das contas, Voldemort estava definitivamente morto, cremado e exorcizado da vida de todos eles.

Se isso não merecesse um porre coletivo da Ordem da Fênix, nada mais mereceria.

Feliz demais para conseguir ficar parado, Sirius circulava pela festa com a taça de champanhe na mão. Se alguém lhe questionasse quantas doses já tomara, ele ia ter de rir e ignorar a pergunta. Depois da oitava, ele parara de contar e isso tinha sido há muito tempo atrás. Afinal, era para isso mesmo que serviam os copos enfeitiçados para se auto-abastecerem.

Os gêmeos Weasley tinham espalhado um boato que havia algo na bebida. Algo para liberar "desejos ocultos". Dupla de sacanas! Não havia nada de errado com as bebidas.

Mas o poder da sugestão já criara situações bem interessantes.

Os membros da Mui Excelsa Ordem da Fênix pareciam ter descoberto que sabiam e podiam beijar. E, ao contrário do que seria esperado da natureza reservada dos ingleses, a noite estava se mostrando, no mínimo, reveladora.

Sirius já recebera quatro entusiasmados beijos.

Tonks o declarara o melhor primo do mundo e lhe sapecara um selinho, bastante casto, na frente do Moony.

Aquela morena espevitada parecia estar apenas cumprindo uma aposta, mas a bela professora de DCAT tinha um beijo que prometia muito mais, se Sirius estivesse interessado. O problema é que, apesar de ter correspondido aos beijos com entusiasmo, Sirius não tinha nenhum interesse além.

Nem o beijo de Charles Weasley conseguiu deixá-lo realmente animado.

Charles parecia estar realizando um antigo desejo e Sirius agradeceu aos céus por Molly não ter visto a cena. Principalmente, porque ele foi bastante entusiasta ao corresponder. Um domador de dragões, ruivo e gostoso não é uma coisa que aparece todo dia.

Felizmente, a boa mulher estava na cozinha tentando evitar que, um já bastante alto Arthur, fosse muito inconveniente com os pais de Mione e com Ted Tonks, pai da Nynphadora.

Irritada como estava com as perguntas do marido sobre trouxas, era de se duvidar que a matriarca dos Weasley fosse fazer vista grossa a um beijinho inconseqüente em um dos seus filhos.

Dumbledore, pelo contrário, parecia estar achando muito divertido o clima romântico sacana da noite.

Com a Ordem inteira em Grimmauld Place, não havia praticamente nenhum lugar onde não houvesse um grupo conversando, rindo, celebrando e bebendo.

Sirius recebeu o abraço entusiasmado de **Kingsley** **Shacklebolt. E essa definitivamente era** uma boca que Sirius acharia que valia a pena beijar. Mas não era com esses lábios bons de morder que ele andava tendo "desejos ocultos" e ele deixou King se afastar ileso.

A lembrança de uma boca bem diferente da de **Shacklebolt **invadiu a sua mente e Sirius encarou o copo:

-"Desejos ocultos" devem permanecer ocultos. Aliás, eu nem tenho "desejos ocultos" por ninguém. "Desejos ocultos" na verdade nem existem na minha vida. Não em relação a ele. Principalmente porque ele também deve saber que não tem nada na bebida além de bebida. Então, nada de "desejos ocultos".

E, como o copo de champanhe não o desmentisse, Sirius se sentiu muito sensato e sóbrio.

Bem mais que Remus, pelo menos. Já que o lobisomem, naquele momento, estava dando um amasso na esposa, um tão bem dado que Tonks tinha transformado o próprio cabelo em algo enorme, totalmente arrepiado, vermelho e dourado,assustadoramente brilhante. Gryffindor deve ter ficado satisfeito com a homenagem.

-Remus vai morrer de vergonha amanhã, se conseguir se lembrar disso.

O copo pareceu concordar e Sirius, amigavelmente, o esvaziou de um só fôlego.

Então, decidiu ser a hora de agir como um padrinho responsável e dar uma conferida no que Harry andava fazendo.

Encontrou o afilhado na sala principal no exato instante em que ele empurrava Malfoy contra a parede e liberava seus "desejos ocultos" dando-lhe um senhor beijo. Nada de selinhos ou beijinhos rápidos para os dois. Aquilo era um beijo mais que apaixonado.

Fazendo um esforço para não derrubar seu amigo copo, ele ajudou os gêmeos a segurarem Ron que parecia determinado a salvar Harry do sonserino malvado.

No final, foi Hermione quem resolveu a situação, dando em Ron um beijo tão intenso quanto o que Harry e Draco ainda compartilhavam.

Rindo, Sirius olhou para o outro lado da sala, onde Snape e Andrômeda tinham o mesmo problema em segurar Narcissa, que também parecia achar que os garotos estavam exagerando.

Interessante é que bastou **Shacklebolt **passar a mão no ombro dela para Cissa se acalmar e sair da sala junto ao auror que a escondeu de Voldemort durante os últimos meses.

Aparentemente, Lucius tinha recebido um belíssimo par de galhas em Azkaban.

O olhar de Sirius cruzou com o de Snape e os dois riram juntos, antes de se lembrarem da velha rivalidade e olharem para lados opostos.

Sirius achou aquilo irritante e tomou mais duas taças de champanhe.

Ele tinha lutado lado a lado com o Snivellus, o cara tinha ajudado seu afilhado e o filhote da sua prima a resgatá-lo e eles sequer podiam compartilhar uma risada porque a dita prima metia um par de cornos no marido canalha?

Na opinião de Sirius, isso era uma sacanagem. E o copo parecia concordar porque estava novamente cheio, pedindo para ser esvaziado.

Seus "desejos ocultos", que ele tentava ardentemente ignorar, pareciam ter se rebelado e ele estava quase achando melhor acreditar que os gêmeos tinham mesmo colocado algo na bebida.

-Seria a desculpa perfeita!

Reparando que era a terceira vez que falava com o copo, ele achou melhor sair e tomar ar fresco.

Já na porta, ele se lembrou que causaria muita estranheza entre os trouxas se saísse por Londres usando vestes, capa e um chapéu cônico amassado. Achou melhor procurar seu esconderijo.

O pequeno terraço, que só podia se atingido pela clarabóia do sótão, tinha sido o seu porto seguro durante a infância e adolescência, e voltou a sê-lo durante o tempo que tinha ficado preso naquela casa.

Na escada, passou por Ginny Weasley dando uns beijos em Zabini. Que Merlin a protegesse de ser vista pela mãe, pelo pai ou por um dos seus mil e dezoito irmãos.

No sótão, encontrou a morena espevitada, Partin... Parkiiii.. ahhh, Parking alguma coisa, estacionada no colo da loirinha amiga do Harry. A dos olhos arregalados e gosto estranho para colares.

Ele precisou interromper o beijo delas para colocar a escada que dava acesso ao telhado.

As meninas riram, falaram algo sobre aparatação e desceram as escadas de mão dadas.

O dia seguinte dessa festa seria interessantíssimo.

Com alguma dificuldade e muito cuidado com seu grande amigo, o copo, Sirius conseguiu passar pela clarabóia, sentar-se na plataforma de cimento e, enfim, relaxar com as costas apoiadas no telhado da casa.

Quatro taças de champanhe depois, ele já estava quase adormecendo quando viu alguém saindo pela clarabóia.

Assim que o visitante o viu ali, quase caiu de volta, mas foi, milagrosamente, puxado por Sirius. Só quando tinha o outro bruxo quase em cima dele, percebeu que era nada mais nada menos que Severus "desejos ocultos" Snape. E um copo de uísque.

-Snape.

-Black.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo até que Sirius começou a rir:

-Que diálogo fantástico!

-Black, você está bêbado?

-Claro que não. De onde você tirou essa idéia?

-Da sua mão afagando minhas costas.

-Oh! – Sirius teve a decência de ficar vermelho. – Achei que era meu joelho. – E soltou Severus a contragosto.

O outro também parecia hesitante em se afastar, mas acabou se sentando ao lado de Sirius e encostando-se ao telhado.

Permaneceram em silêncio, bebendo. Era estranho como os silêncios entre os dois vinham se tornando confortáveis nos últimos meses.

-Como você me descobriu aqui, Snape?

-Black – A voz de Severus estava soando pastosa aos ouvidos de Sirius. -, deixe de ser ególatra. Eu não vim atrás de você. Só pretendia tomar um pouco de ar.

-Eu também. –Sirius olhou para o céu limpo e respirou fundo antes de beber mais um pouco de seu champanhe. – E estava fugindo da McGonagall também.

Diante do olhar assombrado de Severus, ele completou:

-E se ela resolve me beijar? Dumbledore podia se zangar!

Sua risada soou tão livre que Severus riu junto, escornando-se mais um pouco no animago, que completou:

-Eu não quero discutir com Dumbledore.

-Não é aconselhável. – Severus ria, apoiando-se em Sirius.

Sirius passou o braço pelos ombros de Snape e o acomodou melhor.

Ele estava totalmente consciente do que fazia, mas Severus não deu sinal que tivesse notado o quão íntimos eles pareciam.

Ficaram em silêncio mais um tempo, mergulhados em seus pensamentos, até Severus perguntar:

-Você sabe que não há nada de errado com a bebida?

-Sei. Os meninos começaram com isso só para sacanear o Ron, mas aí a história espalhou.

-E liberou algumas coisas ocultas.

-É. Mas nos dois não temos essa desculpa.

-Não. Não temos.

Sirius olhou para seu copo e depois para o de Severus. Até na bebida que escolhiam, eles eram diferentes. Severus era sutil e Sirius era impulsivo demais, mas e daí?

-Já ficou tão bêbado assim alguma vez, Severus?

-Há muito tempo. Nem me lembrava mais da sensação. Mas não estou tão alto que não saiba o que estou fazendo.– Snape fechou os olhos sem tirar a cabeça do ombro de Sirius. – E você?

-Também sei muito bem o que estou fazendo. E, sim. Já fiquei muito mais bêbado que hoje. Foi depois dos N.I.E.N's. Nós bebemos um bocado de coisa misturada. Eu me lembro que vomitei nos pés de uma garota. Engraçado! Não lembro o nome dela.

-Sirius, acredite em mim, é melhor esquecer mesmo o nome dela.

-Excelente colocação, meu caro Severus. Excelente colocação.

Sirius girou o corpo ao mesmo tempo em que Severus erguia a cabeça e o encarava:

-Seu estômago está com algum problema agora, Sirius?

-Não. – O animago acariciou o rosto do outro bruxo. – Eu estou muito bem. Obrigado por perguntar.

-E o que você quer fazer?

-Beijar você.

-E o que está esperando? Precisa de um manual?

-Sabe, eu estava pensando. – Sirius percebeu que sua voz soava levemente rouca.

-Cuidado, Black. No seu caso, essa é uma atividade de risco. – A mão de Severus brincava com os longos cabelos de Sirius e sua voz era mais suave.

-Eu acho que você também quer me beijar. – Sirius notou que Severus não o contradisse. – Está esperando o quê? Um convite formal?

-Não. Só estou esperando para ter certeza que você não vai me morder.

-Ah! Isso eu não posso prometer. – Sirius notou que seus rostos estavam muito mais perto agora. – Mas eu juro que você vai gostar quando eu, eventualmente, te morder.

Uma sombra de sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Severus e Sirius o abraçou, escondendo o nariz no pescoço do outro bruxo.

Era incrivelmente bom estar abraçado a Severus. E ele se deixou ficar ali, esfregando de leve rosto no de Severus, que gemeu baixinho.

O primeiro beijo foi ainda no pescoço e tão leve que mais parecia um suave roce de lábios, quase acidental.

Um novo gemido de Severus deu a Sirius coragem para seguir beijando o rosto do outro bruxo até encontrar em seus lábios.

Eles ficaram assim, acariciando-se de leve, o gosto de uísque mesclando-se muito bem ao de champanhe.

Sirius sentiu as mãos de Severus em seu pescoço e não pode mais se conter. Tomou a boca do outro bruxo, invadiu-a com sua língua, mordeu seus lábios e gemeu quando sentiu a forma intensa como Severus correspondia.

Eles lutaram por controle com seus lábios, línguas e dentes e, em nenhum momento, houve um derrotado. Havia gentileza no beijo. Gentileza, força e paixão.

Quando se separaram, notaram uma chuva de estrelas que riscava o céu em todas as direções, em trajetórias que certamente deixariam os trouxas intrigados.

-Dédalus Diggle!

-Ele vai ter problemas com o Ministério amanhã.

-Cala a boca e me beija, Black.

-Vem buscar se quiser mais, Snape.

E Severus foi. E encontrou Sirius no meio do caminho.


End file.
